Tous les Moyens sont Bons !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Yurio s'était réveillé avec un mauvais pressentiment ce matin-là, mais il s'était réveillé, alors ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça...Si ? (Résumé pourri je m'en excuse)


Amis du jour, bonjour; amis du soir, bonsoir ! (Je suis vraiment nulle pour les entrées en scène…)

Me voilà donc (enfin !) débarquée dans ce fandom ! C'était pas trop tôt, sachant que j'étais à jour sur la série depuis l'épisode 7…Mais soit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et ce premier OS arrive dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF du 6 Janvier 2017, sur le premier thème « Moyen » à faire en une heure. Et comment mieux commencer qu'avec du YoI ? Je garde la surprise du pairing, parce que c'est plus amusant ainsi~, huehuehue !

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yuri! on Ice appartient à ses créateurs et pas un pixel ne me revient, hélas…_

* * *

 _Tous les Moyens sont Bons !_

* * *

Les journées de Yurio commençaient souvent de la même façon, rien de bien extraordinaire : il se réveillait aux aurores, lorsque les rayons du soleil lointain d'hiver venaient caresser les volets de sa chambre, il rejoignait alors la cuisine où il saluait son grand-père pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, se préparer et sortir pour un jogging sur la plage avant de rejoindre la patinoire pour son entrainement quotidien, supervisé par Yakov et Lilia.

Mais ce matin-là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Assez fort pour lui nouer le ventre et le faire se recroqueviller dans son lit au lieu de se lever. Cela dit, comment ne rien suspecter lorsqu'à peine le jour levé, vous entendez la voix enjouée d'un certain champion du monde vous appeler tout en frappant à votre porte ? Le blond se promit de dire à son grand-père de ne plus jamais le laisser entrer dans leur demeure.

Sans même savoir la raison de la venue du gris, il râla. Il détestait qu'on le réveille de force, il avait une horloge biologique bien réglée, lui. À contrecœur, et pour sauver ses tympans, il se dirigea vers la porte pour lui asséner un coup de pied.

« J'arrive ! »

Il s'habilla sommairement et rejoignit la cuisine, ignorant son aîné qui débitait tout un programme qu'à vrai dire, il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot.*

« 'Jour Papy. »

« Bonjour Yuratshka. »

« Yurio, écoute-moaaa ! » Se lamenta Viktor, laissé de côté et faisant des yeux de Makkachin battu.

« T'es venu pour quoi ? »

« Tu es dispensé d'entrainement aujourd'hui ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Il manqua d'en recracher son lait. Pas d'entrainement ? Il avait presque eu l'impression que le gris ne parlait plus russe à cette déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que Yakov annule l'entrainement ? » Son cerveau carburait, et à part des scénarios catastrophe totalement bidons, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment c'était possible. Viktor sourit la bouche en coeur, pointant du doigt.

« Eh bien en fait c'est Mila qui est tombée malade à cause du cousin d'un ami à son petit-copain, et qui a contaminé Lilia parce que Georgi avait... »

Yuri avait cessé de suivre.

« Et du coup tout le monde est en crise et Yakov est super inquiet, donc il a annulé l'entrainement~ »

Finalement c'était encore moins crédible que ses scénarios de films, mais bizarrement cela ne l'étonnait pas. Blasé, il reprit une gorgée de son bol de lait, son grand-père lui répétait toujours que c'était bon pour les os et que ça l'aiderait à gagner quelques centimètres.

« Mais qu'importe, » Ajouta le quintuple champion, un doigt sur les lèvres, « on a un programme chargé ! »

« De quoi ? » À l'instant où le bras du plus âgé s'enroula autour du sien, il sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

« SHOPPING ! »

 **oOXxXOo**

Vous vous souvenez du mauvais pressentiment que notre chaton blond avait eu au réveil ? Maintenant il en comprenait la raison. Que trop bien, même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Viktor lui ait fait faire le tour de Saint-Pétersbourg à pied, pour acheter des broutilles comme des gants en laine, des écharpes assorties (pour lui et le porcelet, Yuri en avait eu envie de rendre son déjeuner), et même des oreilles de chat postiches.

Mais si seulement ça n'avait été que ça...

Ils avaient par hasard rencontré des fans du gris, qu'il avait évidemment pris soin de saluer et de dédicacer un message à chacune, y mettant une plombe, le temps pour les Yuri Angels, que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire étaient de véritables bêtes (elles le pistaient à l'odeur...), et que Viktor s'était fait un plaisir à le sermonner sur le fait qu'il faut entretenir ses admirateurs en même temps que son image, blablabla. Ils avaient fini par courir pendant un quart d'heure pour les semer.

Mais surtout, et ce qui était réellement suspect, c'était les moments où le gris semblait tendu, stressé, et scrutait son téléphone. Yurio n'aimait vraiment pas ça, ça cachait quelque chose de louche. Et puis pourquoi le porcelet n'était pas là tiens ? Il s'était installé en ville pour s'entraîner avec eux, et leur journée de libre aurait due être une occasion pour le plus grand d'entrainer son poulain. Alors quoi... ?

Au final ils passèrent la journée dehors, et rencontrèrent même Georgi qui les avait collé assez (trop) longtemps avant d'aller rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête, sautillant comme une lycéenne en fleur. Leurs pas les menant, ils se retrouvèrent à longer la côte, dans un doux silence.

Et Viktor était encore plus tendu que plus tôt, même s'il tentait de ne rien en laisser paraitre.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? » Recevant d'abord un regard surpris (coupable ?), il eut finalement droit à un sourire.

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Te fiches pas de ma gueule okay ? Ça se voit qu'un truc te démange depuis le milieu d'après-midi. »

« T'as même le timing ?! » S'étonna le gris, avant de soupirer. De ses yeux bleus il fixa l'océan, brillant à l'éclat de la ville, avant de s'assombrir au large pour se fondre avec le ciel étoilé. « On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher...Mais je ne peux rien te dire. »

Yurio le fixait, intrigué. Pourquoi il avait une expression aussi sérieuse tout d'un coup ?!

« ...Ça gâcherait tout... » Ajoutait-il dans un semblant de murmure.

Gâcher tout ? De quoi parlait-il ?

...Attendez...Ils étaient tous les deux face à l'océan qui leur offrait un tableau époustouflant, ils étaient seuls, il se faisait tard, quelques flocons de neige commençaient même à tomber...

Tout cela n'était pas un peu trop...

...Romantique ?!

En même temps que le blond esquissait un pas en arrière, soudain effrayé par son propre fil de pensées, Viktor se retourna vers lui.

« Attends, tu as quelque chose sur la joue... » Ses doigts fins s'approchèrent de son visage, s'apprêtant à frôler sa peau pâle et fraiche, en même temps qu'il se penchait lentement vers lui...

Yurio était littéralement pris de panique. Il fut incapable et de dire quoi que ce fut, et d'esquisser le moindre geste.

C'était lui où les lèvres du gris étaient dangereusement proches des siennes ?!

Soudain, le cadre idyllique (?) fut brisé par une sonnerie, celle du téléphone de Viktor. À la vue du nom affiché sur l'écran un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« …C'est qui ? » Demanda le blond, semi-comateux. Étonnamment, Viktor balbutia.

« C'est...Yuuri ! Il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer, je dois te laisser ! » Et il fila ainsi, le plantant là, seul, sans même lui proposer de le raccompagner.

Il prit quelques secondes pour intégrer ce qui venait de se passer...Et eut envie de vomir pardessus la rambarde.

Qu'est-ce que ce connard de pédé de Champion avait essayé de lui faire ?! Il se retint de hurler, mais se jura de se venger pour cette humiliation.

En attendant, la rue était déserte, le silence seulement brisé par la brise marine et le moteur lointain d'une moto.

Attendez, une moto ? Yurio se retourna. Sur le bitume parsemé de tâches blanches, formées par la neige fraiche, une large moto noire approchait, de plus en plus,avant de perdre de la vitesse et de se garer devant lui.

« Salut, Yuri. »

« ...Otabek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Saint-Pétersbourg ?! » S'étonna le blond. Il n'était pas au courant de la venue du Kazakh en ville, il aurait pu le prévenir !

« J'ai demandé la permission à mon coach de venir m'entraîner ici, mais en échange elle m'a demandé de rattraper le temps perdu dans le voyage le jour de l'arrivée. Je viens juste d'être libéré. »

L'incrédulité passée après quelques secondes, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune blond. C'était probablement la plus belle surprise qu'on pouvait lui faire après une journée aussi merdique ! En plus le brun pouvait le raccompagner…

Le plus jeune sursauta.

« Attends, comment tu savais que j'étais là ? » Demanda-t-il. Le Kazakh détourna le regard.

Non, ce n'était quand mêmes pas…

« En fait j'ai demandé à Viktor de t'amener ici discrètement; je voulais te faire la surprise, et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé…Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tarder autant. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement pour laisser voir au plus grand deux pupilles vertes à l'expression indescriptible.

« …Désolé… ? »

Mais au lieu de se prendre la claque (et/ou le coup de poing) auquel il s'était attendu, il sentit à la place une masse chaude se blottir contre son torse après s'être soudainement jetée sur lui. Les fins bras du champion du monde enserrèrent sa taille, comme de peur qu'il s'en aille.

« T'as pas à t'excuser, crétin. »

Une rougeur prit place sur les joues pâles du Russe, alors qu'il se rappelait ses pensées de quelques instants plus tôt. _'Cet endroit est romantique'_ , en effet, il l'était d'autant plus lorsqu'il était en compagnie de cette certaine personne chère à son cœur.

Au final le blond était bien content de voir son ami, et le reste importait bien peu…

Quant à Viktor, tous les moyens seraient bons pour lui faire payer la façon dont il s'était joué de lui. Dès à présent, il se jurait de faire un enfer de la vie de ce fichu calvite pervers !

* * *

Voilou ! Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! Je prévoyais d'écrire très prochainement sur YoI, mais j'avoue que j'étais loin d'imaginer que mon premier OS serait de l'OtaYuri, centré sur Yurio en plus ! Comme quoi le fandom m'a vraiment transformée x')…Mais ils sont adorables aussi, comment résister ?

Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, mini-Yurio-Neko vous le demande aussi (ze technique qui tue, mwahahaha !)

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
